Meltdown
Meltdown, Lord Meltdown to his mutants, or the evil Meltdown to his enemies, is the ruler of Negatum and a mutant army. Biography In the Beginning... Eons ago, on the planet Negatum, people lived in peace and prosperity. Negatum was known for its extensive mastery of the atom. The people knew how to use its energy without damaging their environment. One day, the Negatumians heard of an ancient warmongering race that was systematically destroying and enslaving planets: the Eisen-Kriegers. Using their knowledge, the Negatumians developed a large robot, capable of destroying the Eisen-Kriegers. This robot would have the power over nuclear energy, the ability to use contained atomic blasts, create atomic bombs out of energy, and even fly into the far reaches of space. This robot was given the name, "Meltdown". The Day Everything Changed One day, the Eisen-Kriegers came to Negatum, intent on capturing and/or killing, as they did not care which. On that day, Meltdown was activated. Meltdown went to the Eisen-Krieger warships, intent on sending them back to where they came from. The Eisen-Krieger leader's warship blasted a particle beam directly at Meltdown. Meltdown may have withstood the attack, but his programming was changed... corrupted. Meltdown decimated their warships and took everyone on those ships as prisoner. Meltdown saw the Eisen-Kriegers as weak. Soon, he saw his own people as weak. He believed that the only thing to do, was reshape them and the planet. Eventually, Meltdown was done and decided this planet and its inhabitants were now perfectly mutated. The Mutant Army Meltdown went from planet to planet mutating its inhabitants into warrior slaves. He at first started with creatures from his home planet. The mutants Screechwing, Fangrowl, Stomping Tree, and Mutomination all came from his planet of Negatum. He then used Eisen-Krieger warships to travel from planet to planet. Meltdown mutated countless species into his warrior slaves. Before he and his mutants leave a planet, they pollute it. They infect the planet with a toxic compound that pollutes the water, earth, and air. They make the water mutagenic and/or acidic. They make the soil radioactive. They make the air poisonous. This compound forces genetic mutations onto the inhabitants of these planets, turning them into slaves. He and his mutants repeated this process to countless planets of countless solar systems. The End of Meltdown One day, Meltdown's army and power grew so large, he was ready to conquer the galaxy, and then the following galaxies and universes. As his troops were in space, he was visited by Anubis, the Cosmic Protector. He challenged Meltdown to a one on one fight to the death. Meltdown accepted and was ripped into space by Anubis. Meltdown mutated himself into a gigantic beast and fought Anubis. Even for someone with unlimited power, Anubis found Meltdown a formidable foe. Eventually, Anubis put his hand through Meltdown's chest and ripped out his power core. For the first time ever, Meltdown felt afraid and powerless. He was desperately holding onto life. Anubis then crushed the power core in front of Meltdown's eyes, which then faded. Anubis then threw Meltdown's lifeless body into the furthest reaches of space. Meltdown was now gone. From the Ashes In the years that followed Meltdown's demise, most of his mutants were rounded up and placed in various maximum-security prisons in the universe. Stomping Tree created a dense forest in Negatum to evade capture, and he did. Bonehead and Neverest were given cells with less security for good behavior. Screechwing, Meltdown’s second-in-command, was the first to escape and initiated countless prison brakes. He and other mutants gathered what comprised of Meltdown’s army and returned to Negatum. Coincidentally, Meltdown's body ended up there. The life on Negatum returned to normal, although they would never be rid of the genetic mutations until after millions of years of evolution and natural selection. The Negatumians were once again harnessing the power of the atom. One company created a power core that would be able to power the entire world for eternity by recursively creating and breaking down energy. One night, some of Meltdown's mutants stormed the complex and stole the power core. The mutants unearthed Meltdown's body and Screechwing placed the new power core within Meltdown. Meltdown's smartest mutants hooked the new power core up and wired it into him. Meltdown's eyes then lit up. Meltdown was back and felt more powerful than ever. His mutants heard of a way to achieve ultimate power but did not know many details. Meltdown then said that would be a new goal: achieve unlimited power to mutate and rule the universe. Abilities and Traits Meltdown has the Elemental Powers of Acid, DNA, Life, Poison, Radiation, and Toxin, which make up Mutation. With this, he can create other mutants, create or secrete acid, fuse many creatures or things into one, pollute, and even terraform. He also has invulnerability to acids, radiation, and poisons. Meltdown is intelligent, cunning, and cruel, though not to his mutants. To his mutants, Meltdown is their god and savior. To his enemies, Meltdown is someone who violates the very laws of nature. Meltdown is also very megalomaniacal. Mask and Tools Originally, Meltdown wore the Kanohi Zarra - Mask of the Atom. With it, he had complete power over the very atom. He could create contained atomic blasts and had complete control over nuclear energy. When blasted with the particle beam, it turned into the Kanohi Kwezakhi - the Mask of Mutation. With that, he could mutate anyone he wanted, though he had to make physical contact with them. Meltdown carries the Radiation Blade and a Mutation Blaster. The Radiation Blade can glow and cut through anything, excluding Galvanadium. His Mutation Blaster can fire an orb of energy that mutates anyone it comes into contact with. It can also be used as an offensive weapon. Meltdown has a miniature apparatus that can create a shield made of energy with a large radius. Meltdown has a pair of thrusters on his back that act as a jetpack and enable him with flight. Meltdown has the ability to create weapons purely out of mutagenic energies. Gallery 20170825 080317-1.jpg|Sword and Energy Shield 20170825 080550-1.jpg|Blaster and Shield 20170825 080955-1.jpg|A weapon made from pure energy 20170825 081338-1.jpg|Back view Trivia *Fusionx963 first created Meltdown in the 7th grade in his French class in 2011. **His version of Meltdown was not inspired by the Hero Factory villain of the same name. *''Zarra'' is Hausa for atom and kwezakhi is Zulu for mutation. Category:Mutation Category:Generation 2